Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L.
is the first story in the twelfth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 16, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Five years ago, Heinrich Von Marzipan discovered a way to create ancient golden caramels and to do so was to use a magic ritual that can only happen on the fifth night of the fifth month of the fifth year that sacrifices the most valued quality of a human victim and once done, it turns their greatest quality into five pieces of delicious caramel sweets with the flavor depending on the unique quality of the victim. Using his own quality he created the caramels, and Numbuh 5, knowing he couldn't control his greed, left him behind, and after Heinrich ate all his candy he assumed there was no way to restore his true self and blamed Abigail for it. Five years later he tricks Abigail into a truce and uses the ritual to steal her quality before doing the same to a number of KND operatives including Sector V. Later he begins to taunt the now nerdy and pathetic Numbuh 5 and eats all her caramels except one. But before he eats her last one Numbuh 5 reveals that she had Heinrich's last caramel all these years and was waiting for him to learn how to share his candy, but in a blind fury he pushes her out of the way and takes his caramel and almost eats it. Abigail tells his that by sharing his candy with her, simply putting it back in her hand will break the curse and return him to normal. Heinrich tearfully demands to know why he should believe her, and she tells him that he is more important to her than candy. Breaking down, he gives Abby back her caramel thus ending the curse. After finding out that sharing their caramels will break the curse, everyone is turned back to normal and Heinrich is revealed to actually be a beautiful young girl, Henrietta Von Marzipan. She used to be Abigail's best friend and former candy hunting partner. Henrietta decides to go to undo the wrongs she has done. As Henrietta and Abigail bid each other farewell, Sector V remains grossed out by the revelation, except Numbuh 4 who assumes they must now track down Heinrich. When Numbuh 1 explains, Numbuh 4 freaks out just as the screen turns to black. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Villains *Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan Cameos *Mexican KND (debut) Locations *Sector U *Kandacrunchalan (mentioned) *Mexican Sectors *Sector T (on map) *Florida Sector (on map) *Sector X (on map) *Alabamian Sector (on map) *Caymanian Sector (on map) *Cuban Sector (on map) 2x4 Technology *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *S.P.I.C.E.R.s *Blue gun *Gumball gun *J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *Shoe Guns Villain Technology *Candy Revolver *Candy Copter Transcript Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L./Transcript Trivia * Numbuh 4's shoes are revealed to be guns. * The following personalities that have been stolen reducing the operatives into: **Numbuh 1 - leadership and decisiveness = indecisive dork **Numbuh 2 without his intelligence turns him into an overgrown, drooling, brainless Neanderthal. **Numbuh 3 becomes an indifferent Goth girl without her sweetness, bubbly personality, and air headedness. **Numbuh 4 turns into a sniveling coward without his courage. **Numbuh 5 becomes a nerd with glasses and braces and buckteeth when her coolness was taken away. *''Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S.'' explains that what happened in Guatemala was that Heinrich blamed Numbuh 5 for being caught with a bag of sacred caramels and getting grounded for a month, but here, it says that he blames her for being cursed by the caramel ritual. Goofs * Cowardly Numbuh 4's hoodie constantly changed from pink to orange Quotes *Numbuh 1: Did you send words to the other treehouses? *Numbuh 4: Yeah, share your cruddy candy will turn back to normal. *Numbuh 2: Hey, Numbuh 5, Who's your friend?, Oh, What a fox? *Numbuh 5: This is Henrietta Von Marzipan, She's an old friend of mine. *Henrietta Von Marzipan: Who must now go to help undo ze wrongs I haff done, Zanks for not given up on me, Abigail. Until ve meet again, Auf Wiedersehen! *Numbuh 5: Be good, Heiny! Gallery vlcsnap-2015-01-31-19h01m52s45.png|Numbuh 4's shoes-turned-guns vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h39m11s72.png 5dork.png Op caramel.png Caramels.png OpCaramel-num4.jpg Henrietta von Marzipan.jpg|Heinrich' s Real Form CARAMEL intro 1.png CARAMEL intro 2.png CARAMEL intro 3.png CARAMEL intro 4.png CARAMEL intro 5.png Sector M.jpeg Sector V is back.jpeg|Sector V healed from the curse. Op C.A.R.A.M.E.L..png Screenshot_20170602-162505.png C.A.R.A.M.E.L. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Heinrich Category:Episodes with good endings